De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse)
by Nocturis
Summary: Un chapitre, une histoire sur un duo de maitre/valet de l'univers de Pandora Hearts. De simples moments d'intimités retranscrits...
1. Leo,Elliot

**De maitre à serviteur ou l'inverse.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, mais à Jun Mochizuki.

Voici une fic centrée sur certains couples de maitre/serviteur de Pandora Hearts. En espérant que cela vous plaira :)

Chaque chapitre est basé sur un thème bien défini.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _Thème: cimetière._**

 **1\. Léo/Elliot.**

Une foule de personnes assistait à l'enterrement de Claude et Ernest Nigthray. De lourds nuages d'orages se formaient au dessus du cimetière de Réveil.

Habillé tout de noir, Elliot Nigthray regardait sans vraiment les voir les tombes de ses frères. Une sourde colère l'envahissait.

Le chasseur de têtes lui avait encore pris 2 membres de sa famille.

 _Mais il avait Léo._

En voyant sa mère pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père qui restait impassible, il eu l'impression que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait. Mais c'était impossible.

C'était la faute à cet assassin.

 _Mais heureusement, il avait Léo._

Il jeta un regard à ses 2 frères adoptifs, Vincent et Gilbert. Tout deux étaient légèrement en retrait, le blond fixant sans rien dire son frère ainé qui lui serrait les poings, espérant sans doute que son émotion soit ainsi moins visible.

Elliot eu un léger mouvement vers eux avant de secouer la tête. Il lui avait semblé qu'il savait quelque chose qui les touchaient tous les deux. Il devait se tromper.

Et de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux.

 _Car il avait Léo._

Prenant la fleur que Vanessa lui tendait, il s'approcha doucement des tombes fraichement retournées. Effleurant brièvement la pierre de ses doigts gantés de blancs, une image lui apparut à l'esprit.

Un manoir en feu. Désolation et mort régnait en maitre tout autour de lui. Et par terre à ses pieds, ses frères, morts. Son épée était couverte de leurs sangs.

Un frisson le parcourut et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'image disparut de sa mémoire, comme effacée par une main invisible.

Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar.

 _Mais il aurait Léo près de lui._

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée lui rendit le sourire.

Il retourna vers la fin de la foule et trouva Léo, assis sur une pierre tombale, les mains tremblantes.

Elliot les prit tendrement dans ses mains et lui releva la tête, révélant ses yeux aux couleurs si particulières.

Son valet lui rendit timidement son sourire avant de serrer fortement ses mains.

L'aidant à se relever, Elliot passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa longuement sur la tempe.

Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Car, après tout…

 _Il avait Léo_ , bien vivant, près de lui.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _Fin..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà le premier chapitre de fait ^^ L'atmosphère est assez pesante et étrange...peut-être avez vous une idée sur l'origine des pensées d'Elliot...

A la prochaine ! Et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez (reviews ?) :)


	2. Reim,Rufus

**De maitre à serviteur ou l'inverse.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Thème: rencontre_**

 **2\. Reim/Rufus.**

Rufus avait besoin d'un nouveau serviteur.

Sachant que la famille de valet attitrée à la sienne l'avait suivie, il espérait en trouver un parmi les enfants.

Ainsi toqua t'il sans aucune inquiétude chez les Lunettes.

Le père laissa bien volonté entrer celui qu'il considérait comme son maitre et le fit monter à l'étage.

Trois pièces avec un enfant différent à l'intérieur.

Rufus sourit et entra dans la première pièce.

Le jeune garçon ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ce qui mit très en colère le duc. Il sortit sans même lui avoir parlé.

Sale gosse.

Cachant sa fureur naissante, il alla dans la seconde pièce.

Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Il se retrouva devant un berceau et tout ce qu'il obtenu du bambin, ce fut un cri strident qui lui transperça les tympans.

Les oreilles douloureuses et presque sourd, il se calma en se disant que, comme le disait le dicton jamais 2 sans trois. Donc il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas pour lui, si ?

Avec d'infimes précautions, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur le palier, surpris.

Il n'y avait personne.

Cette fois, il vit clairement rouge. Cette famille avait décidé de l'humilier ou quoi ?!

Il entendit alors un faible son, presque un murmure.

Les couvertures du lit en face de lui se soulevèrent et révélèrent un jeune garçon d'à peine 9 ans.

De courts cheveux blonds et des lunettes ovales cachant des yeux noisettes le fixèrent intensément.

Pendant un long instant, un combat de regards s'engagea entre lui et l'enfant, chacun ne voulant pas céder devant l'autre.

Rufus se décida finalement à casser le silence.

-Comment…

-Reim Lunettes, fils du comte Lunettes, serviteurs dévoués à la famille du duc Barma monsieur Barma, répondit rapidement et distinctement le petit garçon.

D'abord étonné, Rufus se permit de sourire, l'une des seules et uniques fois devant l'enfant.

-Tu me plais, dit-il en s'approchant de Reim, acceptes-tu de devenir mon serviteur et de suivre chacun de mes ordres quel qu'il soit ?

Le petit Reim hocha fortement la tête, très enthousiaste.

-Bien, sourit le duc, prépare tes affaires, dans 5 minutes je retourne au manoir.

Et alors que Rufus se levait du lit, le jeune garçon le serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de courir faire son sac.

Pendant un instant, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Un nouveau sourire étira finalement encore une fois les lèvres du chef des Barma.

Hmm, décidément, il lui plaisait de plus en plus…

Ce Reim Lunettes.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note :_ j'adore Reim sérieusement ^^ Bon c'est court et ça va très vite en besogne mais avec ces 2 là, je voyais vraiment pas comment ça aurait pu être autrement ;)

A la prochaine et dites moi si je dois retourner me cacher ou continuer ;)


	3. Gilbert, Oswald

**De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse)**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient, tout à Jun Mochizuki (sauf bien sûr cette petite histoire qui sort de mon imagination)

En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira (personnellement, c'est mon préféré entre tous ^^)

* * *

 _ **Thème: chocolat**_

 **3\. Gilbert/Oswald**

Couché dans son lit, Oswald fixait d'un air furieux Jack qui se tenait en face de lui, tout penaud.

-Enfin écoute-moi un peu Oz', ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es tombé malade !

-Tu aurais pu au moins avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me refiler tes microbes, imbécile ! fit d'une toute petite voix le chef des Baskerville de sous ses nombreuses et chaudes couvertures.

-Je croyais que les Baskerville étaient résistants à tout, moi ! s'emporta le blond.

Mais vu l'air fiévreux de son ami et les nombreuses boites de mouchoirs présentes tout autour de lui, il avait eu tort.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Gilbert pour entrer dans la pièce, portant une tisane à son maitre tout en essayant de ne rien faire tomber du plateau d'argent.

-Bon je te laisse avec ton garde-malade, soupira Jack.

Il allait partir sans un mot de plus mais se ravisa et s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui souffla:

-Prends bien soin de lui d'accord ?

Gil ne put guère protester car le jeune aristocrate sortit rapidement de la pièce dans un élégant mouvement de cape verte. Haussant les épaules, le petit garçon tendit la tisane à son maitre qui la but sans s'empêcher de faire de légères grimaces de douleurs.

-Va t'amuser avec ton frère Gilbert, fit tendrement Oswald en reposant sa tasse. Je doute que tu connaisses un miracle pour être en forme en peu de temps.

-Bien…maitre, répondit timidement le garçon.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que le chef des Baskerville se mettait à éternuer de toutes les forces de ses poumons, laissant à Gil un sentiment d'impuissance.

Le valet d'Oswald déambulait dans les couloirs, se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait faire pour son cher maitre. A part lui donner ses médicaments à heure fixe, il ne savait rien faire.

Il allait pousser un soupir emplit de tristesse quand il vit la porte de la cuisine sur sa gauche. Il s'en approcha tout doucement et jeta des coups d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Vérifiant que personne n'était présent dans le couloir, il ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui.

Et tel un voleur en pleine action, il se mit au travail.

Mission : trouver ou se cachait le livre de cuisine avec la fameuse recette de mousse au chocolat dont raffolait tant son maitre adoré.

* * *

3 heures plus tard, alors qu'Oswald était en train de finir sa dernière boite de mouchoirs dans un grand bruit d'eau qui coule, la porte s'ouvrit sur…un petit être tout de blanc vêtu qui courait dans sa direction. Passé le choc de cette apparition, le chef des Baskerville reconnut tant bien que mal son valet, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de farine collante à souhait.

-Mais que t'es t'il donc arrivé Gilbert ? s'étonna t'il.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon posa timidement un plateau sur ses genoux.

Plateau qui comportait la plus belle et appétissante mousse au chocolat qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

* * *

 _Lendemain matin, manoir des Baskerville._

Jack fixa avec étonnement son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait actuellement assis dans un canapé en cuir, prenant comme si de rien n'était son thé matinal.

-Mais j'ai rêvé ou hier encore, tu étais à l'article de la mort ? questionna le blond tout en se pinçant la main gauche.

Un sourcil noir élégamment dessiné se souleva très légèrement.

-Tu as vraiment l'art pour poser des questions stupides Vessalius, non tu n'as pas rêvé j'étais vraiment au plus mauvais point…et à cause de toi.

-Mais alors comment cela se fait que tu sois en forme ? fit l'autre complètement perdu.

Un fin sourire vint étira les lèvres d'Oswald.

-Je doute que tu puisses comprendre.

Et il ne quitta pas un seul instant du regard son pauvre valet, fatigué et fourbu, affalé près de lui qui, la tête sur les genoux d'Oswald, dormait paisiblement, un sourire heureux sur son jeune visage.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ J'imagine tellement cette scène de fin (tellement mignon) ^^

Hum, bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu et comme d'habitude, donnez moi votre avis ;) A la prochaine !


	4. Oswald, Levi

**De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse)**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient, tout à Jun Mochizuki (sauf cette petite histoire)

Cette fois-ci, je m'essaie à un nouveau couple (donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, vous êtes prévenus) Les autres sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Thème: au revoir**_

 **4\. Oswald/Levi**

La nuit allait bientôt prendre le pas sur le jour. Une douce lumière rougeâtre venait éclairer le bureau d'Oswald, le tirant ainsi de sa torpeur. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses affaires en cour.

Les gémissements plaintifs de Levi résonnaient au loin, donnant sans le vouloir au jeune chef des Baskerville de minuscules coups de poignards au cœur.

Douloureusement, il se leva et partit presque à contre cœur en directement de la chambre de son maitre.

* * *

Au début qu'Oswald était là, Levi avait la mauvaise manie de toujours dire à son valet ''regarde moi'' lorsqu'il lui parlait, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'ennuyer l'enfant. A un moment, le garçon en eu marre et décida de contester cet ordre.

''Qu'est ce qui m'arrivera si je dis non ?'' dit-il les yeux fermés.

L'air effronté et crispé de son cadet amusait grandement Levi qui s'en délectait.

''Tu seras puni alors'' répondit-il, moqueur.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Oswald n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour le regarder.

L'enfant s'était attendu à ce qu'il reçoive pour cet affront une gifle ou quelque chose du même genre.

A la place, il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa joue un court instant.

* * *

Levi respirait de plus en plus difficilement et bouger lui demandait un très gros effort à chaque fois. Sans savoir pourquoi, Oswald qui l'observait depuis le pas de sa porte sentit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit.

Un grand vide se fit au niveau de son cœur et il ne savait pas comment le faire disparaitre.

En s'approchant du bord du lit du mourant, il l'appela.

-Maitre, c'est moi.

Levi bougea très légèrement la tête dans sa direction, sans le voir. Les bandelettes qui entouraient ses yeux l'en empêchait de toute façon.

Le sourire qui prit place sur son visage fut aussi bénéfique pour Oswald qu'un baume sur des lèvres gercées en hiver.

-Maitre, je doute que vous…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, de peur de voir ce sourire disparaitre de son visage.

\- Regarde-moi…

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Oswald l'entendit très bien.

-Et si je refuse, que m'arrivera-t-il ? dit-il en se rapprochant de Levi.

Un court silence se fit, seulement dérangé par les bruits de respiration du malade. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus encore.

-Tu seras puni bien entendu.

Le chef des Baskerville sourit à son maitre avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme toujours, l'un et l'autre savouraient le baiser, heureux de sentir l'autre près de lui.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du maitre et de son valet.

Car il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un au revoir…

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous ai plu. le personnage de Levi m'a bien plu dans le manga et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur sa vie avec Oswald et Lacie. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez et sinon, à la prochaine ! :)


	5. Echo, Vincent

**De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse)**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient, tout à Jun Mochizuki (sauf l'histoire et l'idée qui viennent de moi)

 _Note:_ encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira. Je le trouve un peu étrange (j'ai eu l'idée après avoir fini le tome 23 de la série). Bref, on se retrouve à la fin et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Thème : ciseaux et cicatrices ._**

 **5\. Echo/Vincent**

Tout était calme au manoir des Nigthray. Au second étage, la fenêtre entrouverte laissait filtrer un léger courant d'air, qui faisait onduler les fins rideaux qui encadrait la porte menant au balcon.

Debout dans la lumière de la lune, Echo fixait avec insistance le lit sur sa droite. Une forme allongée occupait une majeure partie de l'espace offerte par la structure en bois. S'approchant doucement de celle-ci, la jeune fille observa les longs cheveux blonds qui cachaient le doux visage endormi de son maitre. Bien qu'il dorme la majeure partie de ses journées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau dans ces moments-là. Endormi, il ressemblait enfin à une personne normale, et non plus à type dérangé.

Avec un soupir las, elle sortit une de ses lames et la pointa en direction de Vincent. Cet homme était une plaie pour elle, elle était obligée de suivre les moindres de ses ordres même si ceux-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Elle voulait juste être libre.

 _Après tout_ , pensa-t-elle, _messire Oz ne l'était-il pas lui ?_

Sa lame n'était plus que quelques millimètres de la peau tendre et douce du contractant du Loir quand son geste se suspendit. Sa main se mit à trembler brusquement et sa respiration se fit hésitante.

 _Que se passait-il ?_

Et comme à chaque fois, des images dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir lui vinrent en tête.

Une jeune femme portant le manteau des Baskerville, qui souriait à un jeune garçon qui se trouvait derrière des barrières.

 _Maitre Vincent ?_

Un léger sourire ornait également ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait à la jeune femme des fleurs. Un rire vint embellir la scène, bien que celle-ci soit surtout chargée de mélancolie.

Echo rangea prestement sa lame et s'accroupit au pied du lit de son maitre, bouleversée. Comme à chaque fois, ses souvenirs inconnus lui donnaient les larmes aux yeux et comme à chaque fois, ils l'empêchaient d'accomplir son geste.

Intérieurement, elle se doutait que ses souvenirs provenaient de Noise. Mais comment en être sure ?

Alors, à la place, elle releva sa manche et pris les ciseaux que Vincent posait sur sa table de nuit chaque soir avant de s'endormir. À la place, elle approcha les lames de son bras, tout en poussant un petit soupir plaintif. Et enfin, à la place, elle se fit une légère entaille, laissant le sang perler sur sa peau tout comme ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Car, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle aimait Vincent. De toute son âme et certainement depuis des siècles.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ hum...bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :) Bien que pour moi, Echo est au courant de qui est Vincent pour Noise, je me suis dit qu'au début, elle ne l'était peut-être pas forcément ...

J'ai hésité un moment, me disant qu'il irait peut-être mieux à Noise mais comme c'est Echo qui est plus présente au côté de Vincent, je me suis dit que non. A la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	6. Gilbert, Oz

**De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse).**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jun Mochizuki (sauf l'idée et l'histoire qui viennent de moi).

 _Note:_ un petit chapitre mélancolique cette fois-ci, qui m'est venu il y a peu, alors que je lisais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. En levant les yeux de mon livre, j'ai eu la chance de voir un magnifique arc en ciel...

En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Thème: arc en ciel._**

 **6\. Gilbert/Oz**

-Gil, regarde le ciel !

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux et sourit.

-Un arc en ciel…

Oz éclata de rire et pris la main de son valet.

-Viens, essayons de trouver son origine !

La joie de son maitre donna des ailes à Gilbert qui se mit à la poursuite de son ami, heureux qu'une nouvelle fois, ils puissent s'amuser en toute insouciance.

* * *

La pluie commençait à diminuer en intensité mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour Gil. Oz était sortit en courant après avoir sentit que son sceau avait encore avancé d'un cran sur sa poitrine. Au détour d'une allée, le jeune homme vit son maitre occupé à observer le ciel, l'air calme et détendu malgré quelques larmes sur ses joues…ou peut-être était-ce dû à la pluie ?

Oz se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire mi-triste mi-mélancolique.

-Regarde le ciel Gil…

Soupirant de soulagement, Gilbert passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oz tout en fixant le ciel avec un léger sourire.

Il préférait le voir 100 fois ainsi que triste.

* * *

S'approchant nonchalamment d'un banc, Gil, perdu dans ses pensées, repensait à l'époque où Xerxes, Elliot et Oscar, étaient encore en vie. Près de 60 ans étaient passés depuis mais ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi intacts et frais dans sa mémoire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel. Une légère pluie tombait sur son visage et il ferma alors les yeux, savourant ainsi ce moment de détente qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Un magnifique arc en ciel venait de prendre place dans le ciel brumeux de printemps. Un sourire heureux prit place sur son visage et Gilbert laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Oui, Oz, je le vois ton arc en ciel…

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu ( même s'il est plus petit que les autres, je m'en excuse) et je vous dit à la prochaine ! :) (oui, pour une fois je n'ai rien à dire) (Reviews ?)


	7. Noise, Vincent

**De maitre à serviteur (ou l'inverse)**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à Jun Mochizuki (sauf l'idée et l'histoire, comme d'habitude)

 _Note:_ encore une fois, je n'ai pas fait un texte très joyeux...j'en suis désolé mais avec Noise, j'ai très difficile à en imaginer un "la vie est belle".

En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 ** _Thème : haine_**

 **7\. Noise/Vincent.**

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, Noise essayait petit à petit de recouvrer ses esprits. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier ou elle était réellement était-elle dans l'univers de Vincent ou bien avait-elle encore fait une bêtise et était du coup au fin fond du corps qu'elle partageait avec Echo ?

Echo…

Elle serra les poings de rage. Cette sale petite moins que rien prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'univers de son Vincent. Elle n'était qu'une résonnance parmi tant d'autres, pourquoi donc préférait-il sa présence à la sienne ?

Etouffant un cri de colère, elle se leva et, ayant compris qu'elle était désormais maître de ce corps, se prépara pour accomplir la mission que lui avait confié Vincent.

* * *

Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre quelconque du manoir des Nightray, Noise faisait tout son possible pour oublier les paroles prononcée par la Baskerville - quel était son nom déjà ?- qui avait fait un commentaire à propos du danger qu'elle représentait pour Vincent qui ''devrait plus utilisée Echo que cette espèce de folle furieuse''.

Elle ricana, surprenant au passage un domestique qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis le couloir. Qu'est ce que les paroles d'une fille si peu digne de son Vincent, pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle savait que son maître la préférait de loin à Echo, qui n'était plus capable depuis peu d'accomplir correctement ses missions sans avoir des remords ou de penser à cet avorton de Vessalius, qui l'avait invité quelques temps auparavant à prendre le thé avec lui.

 _C'est une vilaine fille de toute façon ! Qu'elle soit châtiée comme il se doit !_

Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentie que cette idiote essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ce corps mais Noise n'eut aucun mal à contrer son attaque.

 _Tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus, Echo. Bientôt ce corps m'appartiendra, à moi et à moi seule !_

Elle sentit une autre attaque, mentale cette fois, qui lui apporta quelques images dont elle était sûre de connaître, sans savoir comment. Un léger sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle qui fut, malheureusement pour la pauvre Echo, bientôt remplacé par un sentiment plus grand encore.

 _Continue comme ça et je te jure que je ferais en sorte que Vincent ne soit qu'à moi…_

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle caressa presque amoureusement la fine dague que Vincent lui avait récemment donnée, pour se protéger avait-il dit avec un magnifique sourire angélique.

L'attaque pris très vite fin et Noise sentit avec satisfaction Echo se mettre en retrait. Elle allait en rajoutée une couche pour enfoncée encore un peu plus sa rivale quand la voix de Vincent l'appelant la ramena à la réalité. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle sauta et se mit à courir dans la direction de sa voix, la dague plus que jamais proche d'être retirée de son fourreau. Et ce fut avec délectation qu'elle entendit un léger sanglot provenant d'Echo revenir à ses oreilles.

* * *

 _Note:_ j'ai toujours pensé que Noise était dangereuse , autant pour elle-même que pour les autres. Je suis contente d'avoir donc appris le rôle qu' Echo dans toute cette histoire...j'ai toujours pensé qu'elles étaient deux ennemies dans le même corps.

En espérant que j'ai réussie à montrer cette facette que j'imagine entre ces deux-là et à la prochaine :) (Reviews ?)


	8. Oz, Alice

**De maître à serviteur (ou l'inverse)**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à Jun Mochizuki.

 _Note:_ me revoilà :) j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue...Voici un étrange petit chapitre écrit un soir comme ça...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 _ **Thème : the only one**_

 **8\. Oz/Alice**

La nuit tombait petit à petit sur la ville et les lampadaires s'allumèrent les uns les autres. Oz pouvait presque suivre le trajet de l'homme qui les allumait, son ombre se projetant sur les pavés glissant. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait plut.

Oz rentra dans sa chambre, fixait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la silhouette d'Alice couchée en boule près de l'âtre ou un feu était presque consumé. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il alla chercher une couverture et recouvrit la jeune fille qui poussa un léger grognement qu'il prit pour un merci.

Le contractant d'Alice l'observa un instant, se remémorant toutes les choses qu'il avait appris quelques temps auparavant. Sur lui et sur son lien avec la jeune fille.

Il leva sa main droite devant son visage et la contempla, le visage sans expression.

 _Une peluche…_

Il fit bouger sa main, l'agitant de plus en plus rapidement, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir tomber par terre, comme cela arrivait parfois pour certaines peluches très fragiles. Ou celles de Vincent mais elles étaient toujours dans un sale état après être passé dans ses mains aussi.

 _Juste une simple peluche…_

C'était si difficile à croire…pourtant c'était la vérité.

Avec un soupir triste, Oz se leva et se redirigea vers la fenêtre avec l'intention de la fermer avant qu'Alice ne se lève comme une furie parce qu'elle avait eu froid dans son sommeil.

Au moment ou sa main touchait la poignée de la porte, il entendit Alice murmurer. Surpris, il se retourna dans sa direction.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus, son sang semblait parcourir de plus en plus rapidement son corps.

 _Oz…_

Était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ou ses pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour d'une seule chose ?

 _Mon précieux Oz…_

Devant lui, une autre scène se jouait: celle d'une jeune fille dans une magnifique robe bleue, tenant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde un lapin en peluche noir. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille, qui n'était autre qu'Alice, riait aux éclats alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort Oz dans ses bras.

Le mirage disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Alice quitta sa robe bleue et son doux sourire pour celle d'une jeune fille avec des sourcils froncés et roulée en boule sur le sol tandis que la peluche pris forme humaine pour devenir le jeune homme que voyait Oz dans le reflet de la glace un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Oz se passa une main dans les cheveux, regardant cette fois-ci avec attention Alice.

 _Non pas Alice…_

Il alla chercher une autre couverture et s'assit à coté de son amie, prenant dans sa main la sienne.

 _Ma douce, ma très chère Alice…_

Avec une infinie tendresse, il prit place à ses cotés et s'endormit tout doucement, bercé par les légers ronflements de la jeune fille.

 _My only one…_

* * *

 _Note:_ j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant une musique. J'ai brusquement entendu "My only one" et face à ma page blanche, j'ai pu enfin écrire. Comme quoi, écrire en musique peut faire naître pas mal d'idées...

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine (mais quand je ne sais pas encore) ;) (Reviews ?)


End file.
